Benutzer Diskussion:Ichbinich/Archiv
Wechsel des Parsers und mögliche Probleme Hallo Ichbinich - bitte lies dir doch diesen Forenbeitrag im Zentralwikia durch. Danke schön. --Avatar 14:41, 13. Feb. 2009 (CET) Hallöchen Ich hab gehört deine Artikel wurden mit Brilliant versehen. Stehst du auf dummes Zeug? Dann gehe auf die Artikel Popokugeln, Mülleimer, Das Dummimagazin und Verrücktheit. Wäre nett wenn du auf die Diskusionsseite schreiben könntest wie du es findest und es vielleicht verbessern. Wäre nett, denn echt keiner geht dadrauf! BITTE Hallo vom neuen Wikia Helferlein Hi, ich will mich mal kurz vorstellen. Ich bin Marta Ägnös, immer zum helfen bereit. ...oder zum lachen. ^^ Was ich fragen wollte, mir gehört auch MUM, MeerUndMehr, in welches Storypedia integriert wurde. Ich wollte mal fragen, ob ihr nicht weiter Geschichten schreiben wollt? Ich weiß, eure Rechte sind futsch. Aber wenn es euch helfen würde, könnte ich Dorle die Admin-Rechte geben. Ich habe diverse Seiten gelöscht, daher bitte ich um ein nicht zu großes erstaunen. Wenn dir eine Seite besonders am Herzen lag, und ich diese gelöscht habe, dann sag mir das bitte, ich stelle sie wieder her. Also, soviel zu mir. Jetzt zu... dir? ^^ Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 20:32, 6. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Entschuldigung, hab Kommentieren benutzt. Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 21:26, 6. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Vielleicht hilft dir dieser Link, zu verstehen, was ich mit der Integration von Storypedia meinte? http://meerundmehr.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Benutzer Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 21:27, 6. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Hi, Ich hatte mit der Storypedia noch nie was am Hut und werde auch nie haben, da ist Dorle der bessere Ansprechpartner hier.--Ichbinich 23:25, 6. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Ah, ok... ich hatte die Liste vor dem Import gesehen und dachte, als ich dich hier sah, dich dort schon mal gesehen zu haben (Namentlich)... man kann sich ja mal irren, ist ja menschlich. PS: Ich hab die Spotlightgrafiken für Locopedia angefertigt, hoffe, die gefällt euch, hatte nur Wiki.png... Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 23:28, 6. Dez. 2008 (CET) Standard-Skin des Wikis Hi, du hast vermutlich bereits mitbekommen, dass Wikia's Standard-Skin zu "Monaco" wechselt. Ihr gehört noch zu den wenigen Wikis, die als Standard-Darstellung den "Monobook"-Skin aktiv haben. Vielleicht werft ihr bei Gelegenheit einen Blick auf die neuen Features, die nur mit Monaco funktionieren - z.B. die neue Bilder-Funktion). Bei der Umstellung des Standard-Skins könnt ihr euch zwischen 7 vorgegeben Farbschemata entscheiden: Alternativ könnt ihr natürlich, wie z.B. das Age of Conan-Wiki oder das Grand Theft Auto Wiki ein angepasstes Schema erstellen. Weitere Beispiele findest du hier. Jeder Admin kann die Änderung des Skins durchführen. Dazu musst du in deine Einstellungen gehen, den "Skin"-Tab anklicken und nach unten zu den Admin-Optionen scrollen. Falls du einen angepassten Skin verwenden willst, findest du hier eine Anleitung. Wir wollen die Änderung des Standard-Skins in Kürze abschließen, so dass es schön wäre, wenn ihr euch bald entscheiden könntet. Ansonsten würde ich in einigen Tagen den Wechsel auf ein Monaco-Farbschema durchführen und ihr könntet euch später auf das passende Farbschema einigen. Falls ihr euch für ein angepasstes Thema entscheidet und dabei Hilfe benötigt, sagt einfach Bescheid. Für normale angemeldete Benutzer ergibt sich keine Veränderung. --Avatar 10:26, 28. Okt. 2008 (CET) Die Ludolfs Siehe hier: http://www.ebbel.eu/ludolfs/forum/index.php?page=Thread&threadID=1162 Erstens finden die den Artikel einstimmig geschmacklos und beleidigend, und ich möchte nicht, dass irgendjemand so über die Locopedia denkt (möchtest du das?), schon gar nicht, wenn dieser Jemand dann mit rechtlichen Schritten droht... Nun ja, wenn du eine Löschung für nicht sinnvoll hältst, dann werde ich den Artikel eben ein bisschen überarbeiten, (auch wenn ich die Sendung nicht kenne) --Andy Warhol 17:19, 6. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Das ist deine Meinung. Kann aber sein, dass andere (im Ludolfs-Forum?) das anders sehen. Aber du hast Recht, ich hätte den Artikel nicht gleich löschen sollen. Ich habe den Artikel jetzt ein wenig "entschärft". Um lustig/bissig/was-auch-immer zu sein, braucht es keine Beleidigungen im Artikel - diese verringern die "Lustigkeit" IMHO sogar. --Andy Warhol 17:45, 6. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Letze Frage Ichbinich. Meine Frage ist eine Frage zur gesamten Gruppe. Wir haben kaum noch Aktivitäten hier. Die Locopedia mausert sich zu einem toten Wiki, wie ich es nennen würde. Hättest du Ideen, wie man wieder neue Benutzern locken kann, den die Locopedia wird ausschliesslich nur noch zum vandalieren missbraucht?--Nolido 21:31, 4. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Vandalismus-Revert Danke, daß Du die zwei Fälle von Vandalismus revertiert hast. Ich hab der IP mal 3 Tage Pause gegeben. --Dorle 19:55, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Stupi Wer bist du in der Stupi eigentlich? --77.24.88.92 02:56, 16. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Mich gibt es in der Stupi nicht...--Ichbinich 10:02, 16. Aug. 2008 (CEST) *Und warum nicht? --77.24.140.65 19:37, 16. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Ichbinich Wie gefällt dir Martin Norgel?--Nolido 17:12, 13. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Das ich die Adresse des Bildes.--Nolido 21:16, 13. Jul. 2008 (CEST) http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Image:F3_tornado_damage_example.jpg --Nolido 21:16, 13. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Musst Du unbedingt die Bilder löschen? Schreiben wir doch lieber einfach mal Bildzitat. Det geht immer, und solange sich die wikia net beschwehrt, solls uns ja wohl auch nicht stören. --Dorle 15:55, 13. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Und woher soll ich n freies Bild von dem ollen Didi Hallaforden nehmen? - Artikel ohne Bild sind nunmal mehr als öde. --Dorle 17:21, 13. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Na dafür gibt es schließlich Bildzitate. Der Artikel handelt von Didi, auf andere Seiten gehört er eh nicht. - Damit ist Bildzitat doch perfekt. --Dorle 17:26, 13. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Wieso das? - Entscheidend ist doch a) angeben woher, b) nur zum Thema passend verwenden (nicht auf Benutzerseiten z. B.) - Das steht ja auch über der entsprechenden Kategorie. --Dorle 17:34, 13. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Kannst Du mir dann bitte wenigstens einen Link zu den freien Bildern auf Flickr geben? --Dorle 17:45, 13. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::: So, ich hab jetzt ein Xerxes-Bild aus Flickr genommen, das diese komische CC-Lizenz hat. Kannst Du mal kucken, ob es so geht? --Dorle 18:39, 13. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Technisches Problem Ich versuche gerade, die Kategorien Psychos und Chaoten so zu gestalten, daß alle, die die Vorlage auf ihrer Seite haben, auch dadrin stehen. - Klappt aber leider nicht. Könntest Du mir helfen? --Dorle 11:58, 12. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Ein altbekanntes Problem, das funktioniert nicht nachträglich, das heißt, Du musst auf jeder Seite mit dieser Vorlage ein Pseudo-Edit machen und dann speichern, damit die betreffende Seite in der Kategorie angezeigt wird. ::Jau, habe es getestet und es ist, wie ich gesagt habe--Ichbinich 12:03, 12. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Jetzt plötzlich erscheinen alle Psychos in der Kat, obwohl ich nur bei 2 Seiten was geändert habe. Ein Wikiwunder...--Ichbinich 12:18, 12. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Hallo Ichbinich Ich bin Nolido und wurde vor einem Jahr gesperrt. Heute bin ich wieder frei und wollte dich grüssen.--Nolido 17:51, 23. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Nochmals hallo. Ich habe ein Bild für den Artikel Martin Norgel geladen. Ich habe versucht eine Bildbeschreibung zu machen doch das funktioniert nicht. Kannst du mir eventuell helfen?--Nolido 20:13, 23. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Diskussion Computersucht - Realsatire Lol cooler Spruch ;-), aber wenn du das so gut findest, warum zeichnen wir den nicht aus?^^ --Phil 666 23:03, 5. Feb. 2008 (CET) Eigene Wiki Bist du Fan des coolsten Animes Bleach? Dann komme in die BleachWiki! Oder kennst du andere, die daran interessiert wären? Überlege es dir! --Master Phil the Devil Kid 11:18, 13. Jan. 2008 (CET) Fertisch Wenn du dich von meiner Spamerei belästigt fühlst, dann will ich mich entschuldigen... Ich möchte dich fragen, ob du dir erstmal den Artikel im Labor prüfst, um mir eine Pleite zu vermeiden. Danke, Ciao! --Master Phil the Devil Kid 18:51, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Hey ichbinich es währe nett wenn du mein Labor prüfen könntes! --Nils95 12:47, 17. Nov. 2007 (CET) Psycho Hi Ichbinich, Ich habe bereits 4 Artikel, 4 Vorlagen, bin des öfteren Online und negativ bin ich nicht auf gefallen (denke ich zumindest). Naja, ich komme zum Punkt, könntest du mich vielleicht, wenn es angebracht ist, zum Psycho ernennen. Wenn du (noch) nicht möchtest, könntest du mich später ernennen. Ich bin ganz geduldig, lass dir Zeit^^! --Master Phil the Devil Kid 18:45, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) PS: Mit dieser Vorlage sieht es doch einfach cooler aus;-) Redirect Hallo, der Redirect wurde beim Verschieben automatisch angelegt, hatte ich vergessen. --MaTi -Diskussion- 00:29, 3. Nov. 2007 (CET) Pruefen Könntest du mein Artikel Computer (im Labor) pruefen. Danke!--Phil der Teufel 18:36, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) Frage Was hat den dieser Tantal (aka Hochhaus Trümmerfeld) genau getan? :Wer fragt das? Er hat uns alle in den totalen Wahnsinn getrieben und dazu beigetragen, dass hier eine extrem schlechte Stimmung aufkam. Ich würde sogar sagen, dass er mitverantwortlich für den Niedergang der Locopedia war.--Ichbinich 15:17, 11. Okt. 2007 (CEST) ::Ichbinich ich glaube ich habe da ne Vorahnung... öhem wenn du Zeit hast komm mal ICQ --- *siehst du dieses Wiki als gescheitert an? Da sind euch ja sogar die Kamele ein paar Lichtjahre voraus! --77.25.100.63 02:40, 11. Mai 2008 (CEST) *Das ist wohl mehr eine rhetorische Frage...Die Locopedia ist zur Zeit sowas von tot - toter gehts gar nicht--Ichbinich 11:13, 11. Mai 2008 (CEST) Fertich Mein Labortest "Computersucht" ist beendet. Es brodelt kein Nitroglycerin, keine Epidemien... ...quasi Gesagt du kannst mein Artikel prüfen, aber bitte die Rechtschreibung oder wenn etwas mit der Idee nicht so gut ist, bitte sag nur bescheid. --Phil 09:34, 8. Okt. 2007 (CEST) Benutzer Dummy Moin, "I speak english and request an english version of this wiki." was machen wir den mit solchen Leuten?..Viel Nutzen wird er nicht und ein Spion ist er ja auch..mehr oder weniger. Einfach Ignorieren? Hamstergott Hamster´s Anrufbeantworter 08:07, 6. Okt. 2007 (CEST) Öhm ...... war ne sekunde zu spät..werde das ändern lassen. Rieke kümmert sich darum.Hamstergott Hamster´s Anrufbeantworter 22:25, 3. Okt. 2007 (CEST) Nein, natürlich ist das nicht mein Privatspielplatz. Aber es ist auch nicht die Uncyclopedia, wo ich solche Dinge selbst als Admin nie machen würde. Wie auch immer, LLakritz wollte helfen, konnte das auch und gut. Rieke nimmt ihm die Rechte ab und fertig. Die Bilder lade ich hoch, weil es hier einfach am schnellste geht und ich sie nur als Beispiele brauche. Danach lösche ich sie doch direkt wieder. Außerdem..wen soll es stören? Hier ist doch niemand und ich glaube kaum das in den nächsten Tagen welche kommen werden. Hamstergott Hamster´s Anrufbeantworter 22:59, 3. Okt. 2007 (CEST) Vertonte Artikel Hallo Ichbinich, ich möchte den Artikel Tupac vertonen (die verunzung des Titels Hit'Em up).Die Datei ist schon fertig (bei Audacity), bloß ich kann es nicht Hochladen.Wie kann man solche Dateien umwandeln (von aup zu ogg)? Danke,--Phil 19:47, 24. Sep. 2007 (CEST) ::hehehe, habe als ogg Datei gespeichert, aber das Hochladen dauert 104 Jahre (Tape dauert 5.00 min).Klappt irgendwie nicht.--Phil 20:11, 25. Sep. 2007 (CEST) Umzug Naja, will nicht wieder irgendwelche Richtlinien verletzten und Leute zum bekannten Ausbruch "AHHH der ist geklaut..GEKLAUUUUTT !!!" bringen ^^ HerrHamster 22:26, 3. Sep. 2007 (CEST) Bei dir klingt das so als hätte ich etwas unfassbar verwerfliches getan..tzz HerrHamster 22:32, 3. Sep. 2007 (CEST) Moins Moins So langsam verliere ich den Glauben an unsere schöne Locopedia, aber trotzdem mach ich weiter ^^ aber meine Frage war eigentlich ob wir beide mal was in der Uncy schreiben wollen, oder in der Stupi..nur so J4F HerrHamster 09:52, 31. Aug. 2007 (CEST) Oho sorry wenn ich das grad lese!!! Aber das nennt man doch verrat ? --Mc Flesh 13:35, 31. Aug. 2007 (CEST) Verrat? Keep Cool..das nicht die Stasi sondern nur ne Wiki im Internet. Verrat ist es wenn ich deine Freundin knall und danach mit dir nen Bier trinken gehe ^^ HerrHamster 20:16, 31. Aug. 2007 (CEST) Wieder da Hiho Kamerad Ich bin zurück aus dem Urlaub wie du sicher schon gemerkt hast. Wie du bestimmt auch schon gemerkt hast habe ich einen Artikel Star Wars in die Brillant-Wahlen gesetzt. Diesen Artikel habe ich zusammen mit HerrHamster gemacht und er ist denke ich gelungen. Es würde mich sehr freuen wenn du deine Meinung und ein Voting dazu abgeben würdest. MFG--Mc Flesh 10:52, 20. Aug. 2007 (CEST) Dein Kommentar find ich gut xD hab selten so gelacht^^ Danke übrigens. Es sind in letzter Zeit sehr wenige Artikel die gemacht werden! Woran liegt das ? --Mc Flesh 11:06, 20. Aug. 2007 (CEST) Schon, ich glaube man müsste halt wieder Werbung machen und zur Not ein paar alte user wieder versuchen hier hin zu bringen, user wie kaymasterkay oder zur Not auch Andy Warhol, HerrHamster is ja noch da. ICh bin bei Clipfish angemeldet ich könnte da ja mal Rundmails verschicken ob jemand lust hat auf einer Satirewiki zu arbeiten.--Mc Flesh 11:13, 20. Aug. 2007 (CEST) Ich denke schon das er bleibt und hoffe es auch der hat meinem Osama bin Laden Artikel die Note 2 gegeben :P^^ ich bin gerade die Rundmail am schreiben Hi hat jemand von euch eine Ahnung was eine Satire Wiki ist? nun ja es ist sozusagen eine Verarschung des modernen Wikipedia. Ich bin auf so einer Seite aktiv. auf www.locopedia.de.vu. Diese Seite hat im moment nur 7 aktive Member. Das ist sehr wenig. Also bitte ich dich, ja genau dich dir die Seite anzuschauen und dich anzumelden. Es macht wirklich eine Menge spaß. Du darfst dir ein Thema aussuchen z.B. Clipfish und schreibst über Clipfish eine erarschung. Benutze deine ganze Fantasie um den Artikel über CLipfish ('oder jedes andere Thema) so amüsant wie möglich wird und überzeuge die anderen von deinem Können. Es giibt mehrere Ränge ich bin im moment ein Psycho das ist sowas wie 2 Klasse^^ dann gibt es noch Klopatore und Admins. Eine Seite die wirklich zu empfehlen ist und wer weiß vlt wirst du ja eines Tages auch admin. Bitte ich brauche dich auf www.locopedia.de.vu Es macht eine Menge Spaß und kostet dich rein gar nichts. Also meld dich an auf www.locopedia.de.vu BITTE BITTE BITTE es soll wieder leben in die Bude kommen und wenn du mal mein Profil sehen willst dann klicke entweder bei Suche Benutzer:Mc Flesh ein oder ihr klickt auf den Link oder ihr klickt hier drauf http://locopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Mc_Flesh Es warten wirklich nette leute auf dich und glaub nich dass du das nicht schaffst meld dich jetzt an bitte www.locopedia.de.vu LG MC'' das is sie ^^'' MFG --Mc Flesh 11:29, 20. Aug. 2007 (CEST) Hab ich schon lange gemacht...beides^^ naja vlt ergibt sich ja was MFG --Mc Flesh 12:09, 20. Aug. 2007 (CEST) Deine Meinung Moin, Ich übe mich gerade im Verfassen von Nonsensartikeln und würde gerne deine Meinung über den Entenhund erfahren..wenn es keine Umstände macht. HerrHamster 22:37, 20. Jul. 2007 (CEST) In der Tat, trotzdem danke ^^..wie gesagt über ja noch mein Nonsensstil, bin ja sonst eher für zynisch-sarkastische dinge HerrHamster 22:59, 20. Jul. 2007 (CEST) Venus Moin, nicht das du denkst ich wäre ein Dieb, aber das Layout der Artikel Venus und Neptun ähnelt sich, ich dachte halt das wir vielleicht alle Artikel zum Thema Sonnensystem so aufbauen ( schw. Hintergrund, ein Bild des Planeten halb verborgen, passende Schriftfarbe und die faktischen Daten mit eingebaut.) Nur halt das Thema im Artikel ist immer unterschiedlich. HerrHamster 06:42, 18. Jul. 2007 (CEST) Ehrlich gesagt war das meine Vermutung..das oben war mehr rethorisch und für alle Fälle. HerrHamster Öhm Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund dafür, das du das Bild von dem verdrogten Soldaten für den AdW auf der Hauptseite genommen hast? ->reine Neugierde ^^ HerrHamster 20:54, 16. Jul. 2007 (CEST) Nein..Nein, war nicht böse gemeint ;) Vielen Dank..objektiv betrachtet passt das Bild ja auch ganz gut ^^ HerrHamster 06:55, 17. Jul. 2007 (CEST) Idee Guten Tag Herr Locokollege, Habe mal zum Test den Artikel Die Ludolfs in die Kamelopedia kopiert,..naja die haben dort ja nichts dagegen..nun hab ich mir gedacht, wir könnten das gleiche mit dem Vietnamkrieg Artikel machen, den gibt es dort noch nicht und der ist ja nun wirklich gut. Dann sehen die das wir durchaus was drauf haben und vielleicht schreibt dann auch einer hier was. Wenn dir das widerspricht, mache ich das sofort wieder rückgängig. HerrHamster 18:41, 15. Jul. 2007 (CEST) Tut mir Leid, kommt nicht wieder vor..wollte dir damit auch nicht ans Bein pinkeln, dachte nur das gerade dieser geniale Artikel ein guter Anstubser wäre. Trotzdem, war blöd von mir. HerrHamster 19:45, 15. Jul. 2007 (CEST) Auch wenn ich gerade der Dulli bin, treibt mir die Vorstellung ein kleines Schmunzeln ins Gesicht..btw..vielleicht können wir ja in der Uncy mal was zusammen schreiben, was denkst du? HerrHamster 20:07, 15. Jul. 2007 (CEST) Frage Hallo? Ich wollte dich was fragen. :Und wieso fragst Du dann nicht einfach?--Ichbinich 08:42, 12. Jul. 2007 (CEST) Sekte Sekte willste mitmachen? ^^ HerrHamster Nein ich denke ich habe dazu nicht mehr viel zu schreiben, wären nur Kleinigkeiten die ich aber später noch ergänzen kann ^^..ich nehm mein Inuse raus HerrHamster Dritter Weltkrieg Moin, hmm..hab angefangen mit dem Artikel Der Dritte Weltkrieg, finde das Thema auch eigentlich ganz cool (denke da kann man viel draus machen) nur irgendwie schaffe ich es nicht etwas vernünftiges "aufs papier zu bringen". Hast du vielleicht Lust mit daran zu schreiben`? Meine Idee ist, das der Dritte Weltkrieg durch irgendwas total absurdes ausgelöst wird und auch total bizarr abläuft ;) HerrHamster Oh Mann...das echt stumpf..meine Idee war eher das Bush einen Apfel in das Gemäch von Putin fallen lässt, dieser darauf mukiert an die Decke geht..China plötzlich die Chance ergreift und der Deutschlandhund nicht weißt was er machen soll...irgendwas stumpfes fällt mir schon ein :-) HerrHamster Stimme schnorren Moin, Dürfte ich bei dir für eine Stimme bei den Brilliantwahlen anfragen? >Die Liga der Antihelden *grins* HerrHamster Aber bitte...ehrliche Kritik ist das beste was ich kriegen kann ;-) Darf ich eigentlich einen Artikel, sofern er von mir ist und nicht bearbeitet wurde vorzeitig aus der Wahl nehmen.?..oder besser gesagt: Darf ich DLAH mit einen anderen Artikel tauschen? HerrHamster ein freies Land..sind wir das?..*verdammt*..das sollten wir ändern...du bist der Diktator, ich leite die Armee..einverstanden? ^^HerrHamster Ich könnte noch ein paar Tantalisten malen, die sind dumm und gefolgsam..genau das was wir brauchen ;) HerrHamster 22:01, 25. Jun. 2007 (CEST) Sie kommen...*''trommelwirbel''* Bild:Tantalistenarmee.PNG Und keiner kann entkommen..die Tantalistenarmee.. Jetzt auch Mobil.. Bild:Tantalistenarmee1.PNG HerrHamster Themenvorschläge Da hast du wohl recht, werd jetzt noch mein Amerias Pokemon hochladen und dann auch gleich ins Bettle huschen ;) HerrHamster Gute n8 Ich bin allgemein der Meinung das die Japaner irgendwie sehr krank sind. HerrHamster Krieg in heutiger Zeit ist einfach nur hinterhältig unfair und grausam..im guten alten Mittelalter spielte zumindest noch die Ehre eine Rolle..aber selbst das fällt in heutiger Zeit weg. HerrHamster War gut der Film? HerrHamster..kennst du das Naziospokemon?,..man beachte die Schwanzspitze..*räusper* Hehe..viel Spaß..bis später ;)HerrHamster Welcher Film? HerrHamster Da ich wohl im Chat eben nicht aufgepasst..vielleicht willst du ja nochmal reinschauen? HerrHamster Moin, Sekte war ja schon ein gutes Thema, aber ich überlege gerade was für gesellschaftskritische Dinge oder Filme man noch parodieren könnte. Hast du ne Idee? Mc Flesh möchte sich gleich zu den Vorwürfen des Hochverrats äußern, bin mal gespannt was für ne seltsame Erklärung da folgt. HerrHamster Danke *verbeugt sich*..so, wünsche dir nochn schönen Abend. Meinereiner wird jetzt notgedrungen ins Bett gehen, muss um 6.00 Uhr aufstehen *hmpf*..Gute N8 HerrHamster Mal ne Frage So, wir haben Tantal jetzt überzeugt sein Talent doch lieber hier zu fördern...oh mann, unfassbar..manchmal bin ich froh einen joint zu rauchen, macht die ganze Farce einfach erträglicher ^^ ~~ Tantal bettelt gerade im Locochat um aufnahme...HerrHamster Jetzt werde ich auch noch gefragt, was am Artikel Pornodarsteller besser gemacht werden kann...Hilfe *seufz* HerrHamster Da hast du wohl recht,...mal abwarten wie der artikel am ende aussieht. HerrHamster Nabend ;) Wollte dich zwei Dinge fragen. 1.) Könntest du, sofern du Zeit und Lust hast, mal den Artikel Paschulke vs Schmidt kritisieren, lege Wert auf deine Meinung und 2.) Hoffe ich das du nichts gegen die kleine Vorlage im Vietnamartikel hast ^^ P.S. Ich glaube McFlesh und Tantal haben sich abgesprochen, irgendwie ist mir Nolido ein wenig suspekt..oder ich bin einfach paranoid MfGHerrHamster Hallo!--Nolido Und diesmal kein blöder Zwischenkommentar. Hast du eigentlich grundsätzlich was dagegen zu zweit einen Artikel zu verfassen? Wenn nicht, dann könnten wir vielleicht zusammen mal einen schreiben, ich glaube der würde richtig gut werden ^^" HerrHamster Naja, dein cooler Kommentar im Forum (Wikipedia = Einschlafen) hat mich ein wenig inspiriert, aber ich denke das ist eher ein Thema für einen kürzeren Artikel und ehrlich gesagt fällt mir zu dieser Farce auch nicht viel ein. Bin aber grundsätzlich für alle moralisch vertretbaren Themen offen, einzig über Kinderschänder oder Konzentrationslager würde ich aus ehtischen Gründen keine Artikel schreiben ;) Vielleicht könnte man aus dem Tantalthema noch was rausnehmen HerrHamster Sekte klingt gar nicht so übel, ich hätte jetzt den Vietnamkrieg vorgeschlagen, weil die Amerikaner dort mal wieder ihre grenzenlose Dummheit bewiesen haben ^^ HerrHamster Würde ich den jemals ernste Artikel schreiben? Wie du bereits so treffend bemerkt hast, sind ernste, sinnfreie und völlig nebensächliche Artikel nur in der Wikipedia zu finden. hm..ich weiß ja nicht wie lange du noch Online bist, schreib gerade noch schnell meinen Knortartikel zu Ende. HerrHamster Dazu fallen mir sicher noch ein paar Bilder ein ^^ HerrHamster Hmm..werd ich gleich mal versuchen, hab aber gerade eines gemalt was später noch sinnvoll sein wird ^^..pack es trotzdem schon mal rein. HerrHamster Kann ja nur gut werden, wenn es von uns kommt :-P..werd jetzt nochmal mein Bildchen erneuern und dann auch ins Bett huschen...ist mir ja spontan eingefallen das ich morgen noch Arbeiten muss -.- Guts Nächtle der Herr ^^ HerrHamster Diese Tantalistischen Persönchen sind total stumpf und vielseitig einsetzbar ;) Auch im Wald, musste aber auch über mein eigenes Bild lachen und wurde pikiert vom Hund beobachtet dafür.. HerrHamster Ralf Zacherl Danke für die Benotung ;) >>Ralf Zacherl<< HerrHamster Schmeckt auch in der Tat sehr gut, Oberschenkel und das Bauchfleisch eignen sich am besten als Sandwichbeilage. Wobei die Rippen eher mit einen schönen kalten Bier zu genießen sind...ist es eigentlich moralisch verwerflich sowas zu behaupten`? *grins* HerrHamster War auch eher eine rhetorische Frage ^^ HerrHamster Und trotzdem bringen mich deine Kommentare oftmals zum Schmunzeln...ich glaube wir sind Humorverwand. HerrHamster Externe Anbindung Du hast heute aufgeräumt...das hab ich gemerkt... und ich bin mir nicht sicher wie das rechtlich mit der externen Anbindung von Bildern aussieht, doch eben so eine habe ich in den Artikel eingebaut! Wenn du unten siehst: Bild url. Also nenn mir dafür das dus gelöscht hast einen vernünftigen Grund oder ich werde der nächste sein der Locopedia verlässt! Ach ja und meine ganzen Artikel werde ich mit mir ins Grab nehmen !!!--Mc Flesh 19:42, 17. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Nein ich meinte die externe Anbindung! Ich dachte damit gehts!! --Mc Flesh 20:16, 17. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Du dachtest dich nich ernsthaft das ich diese Drohung wahr mache? xD! Nein niemals Locopedia ist mein zweites Zuhause und so schnell würde ich die Loco niemals verlassen. ICh hab hier angefangen nach der Stupidedia und mittlerweile finde ich hier jeden nett und gut ;-) --Mc Flesh 21:31, 18. Jun. 2007 (CEST) Oh ja immer !!!! --Mc Flesh 21:39, 18. Jun. 2007 (CEST) Was dagegen ..wenn ich den Kopf von Tantal nehme, diesen mit Honig beschmiere, Körner drauf packe und ner Horde Tauben vor die Füsse schmeiße? HerrHamster Tja...der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm...ich fühle mich aber immer mehr dazu geneigt, Tantal ins Nirvana zu sperren. HerrHamster Bild Wie einige kürzlich wissen habe ich versucht ein Miniwikia zu gründen. Ich bräuchte unbedingt mehr Kunde die Artikeln schreiben ähnlich wie die Uncyclopedia. Ichbinich. Ich hätte eine Frage die du woll nicht mit Ja beantworten willst. Es gibt kaum Bilder die Urheblich nicht geschützt sind. Ich müsste mit dir sowieso noch etwas besprechen. Ich könnte sogar meine ICQ-Nummer geben.--Tantal *Ich habe das Bild Microsoft Familiy doch noch mit Paint verändert--Mc Flesh 14:08, 17. Jun. 2007 (UTC) *ok dann such ich einfach neue lustige Bilder und achte diesmal drauf--Mc Flesh 14:12, 17. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Guten Morgen öhm...ja, siehe Überschrift ;) HerrHamster Kaffee? Schwarz?..Milch oder Zucker? HerrHamster Gerne..*Kaffee reicht*..aber was bitte ist ein Splitterbrötchen? HerrHamster Verfolg. Bild Was hätten sie den gerne für ein Bild? HerrHamster Alles Klar, kommt sofort (15min).. ^^ HerrHamster Wirklich gern geschehen ;) HerrHamster Sonst noch Bilderwünsche? Außer Tiere kann ich so ziemlich alles mit Paint malen ;) HerrHamster Verfolgungswahn Dürfte ich den Tagebucheintrag in deinem Artikel Verfolgungswahn in meinen Artikel Trier einfügen?--Mc Flesh 13:07, 10. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Nun ja ich würde ja nicht 1 zu 1 kopieren sondern würde es natürlich umschreiben, und einen neuen Unterartikel die verückten Trierer machen. Dazu würden auch Links nach Youtube kommen zu Rocky Trierer Edition (KA ob du das kennst) aber egal.Trotzdem danke für deine schnelle Antwort --Mc Flesh 13:13, 10. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :: Ich versteh das schon, schließlich ist dein Artikel in den Brillant-Wahlen. Er ist ja auch sehr gut ;-)--Mc Flesh 13:16, 10. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Jeans u. Europa Wenn Kokser die Artikel verbessert, verlängert oder so, können wir sie ja behalten. Immerhin ist er auch erst seit kurzem dabei. Wenn sie so schrottig bleiben, können wir sie löschen. PS. Semiaktiv ist tatsächlich unpassend - ich bin noch immer offiziell inaktiv, nur ab und zu schau ich hier vorbei. Ich habe mir ca. 1 Mal pro Monat (oder vielleicht auch weniger) vorgenommen. Siehe meine Benutzerseite. --Andy Warhol 08:27, 10. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Löschwahn Wie zum Teufel kommst du dazu, meine Beiträge Jeans und Europa als "Schrott" zu bezeichnen und zu löschen? Da steckt Arbeit dahinter, und ich bin eigentlich hergekommen, um den Laden hier etwas aufbauen zu helfen. So unterscheidet ihr euch kein bisschen von der Stupidedia. Sofort wiederherstellen! --Kokser 00:26, 10. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Problem in der Uncyclopedia Hallo, Ichbinich - ich habe seit ein paar Tagen in der Uncy ein Riesenproblem: ich kann keinerlei Änderungen mehr speichern, da immer die Meldung "Sitzungsdaten verlorengegangen" erscheint. Ausloggen und wieder einloggen klappt auch nicht! --Kathe 08:39, 5. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Fakename Kannst du mich aufklären was nun eigentlich das Thema ist bei der "AndyhatvieleNamen" Debatte ist? Hab vor Lachen leider die Übersicht verloren HerrHamster Leberwurst mit dreifacher Auszeichnung in Silber!! Ich hab nich mehr verdient als dieses lächerliche Silber??..na gut, besser als Bronze ;-D..zur Not schenk ich es den Ludolfs HerrHamster Auf jeden Fall passt der Gesichtsausdruck der Wurst zur momentanen Lage :-) HerrHamster --- Hallo!--Nolido Willkommen zurück ! P.S. Bist jetzt auch Bürokrat..kA warum, mir war einfach so.. ^^HerrHamster Ichbinich. Ich frage dich ob ich Bild:Schlipsträger neuanlegen dürfte?-Tantal Danke ich mal stattdessen ein Schlipsträgerhaus!--Tantal Zitat: Außer dem tapferen HerrHamster schreibt ja überhaupt keiner mehr Artikel im herkömmlichen Sinne. was soll das heißen? ich habe in letzter zeit einige artikel im normalen stil geschrieben, wie z.b. Emu (fast die gesamte Emukategorie stammt von mir). ich habe zwar unter anderem schwachsinn wie Mutex lock in timeout editor thread verfasst, aaaaber auch "traditionelle" Artikel! MfG RtG --RtG 12:04, 28. Mai. 2007 (UTC) macht nix ;) wollte nur drauf hinweisen. PS. schön dass du wieder da bist! MfG RtG --RtG 12:07, 28. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Was los? Willst du wirklich wegen einer blöden und banalen Debatte das Handtuch werfen? Ich mein du bist doch einer der aktivsten und besten Artikelschreiber und nur weil dich manche Leute kritisieren und das Tantalkücken in Schutz nehmen...komm schon, da stehst du doch drüber, oder nicht? Es wäre einfach Schade wenn das ganze Projekt durch so eine Banalität den Bach runtergeht. Vielleicht überdenkst du deine Entscheidung nochmal, wäre wirklich cool. HerrHamster 04:48, 22. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Ok, das verstehe ich natürlich und kann ich auch durchaus nachvollziehen, ich werde hier weiterhin aktiv bleiben weil ich in der Uncy etc eh keine Schnitte hab. Ich hoffe ich kann mir trotzdem weiterhin deine rhetorischen Ratschläge einholen *g* auf jeden Fall wünsche ich dir alles Gute..bis demnächst ^^ HerrHamster * Ich habe dich in ICQ geaddet, vielleicht kommt es ja noch zu einem kleinen Gespräch. Du warst sehr aktiv hier, und hast auch viel hier geleistet, und du warst einer der wenigen, die auch meine Meinung vertreten haben. Ich hoffe wir können uns noch kurz im ICQ unterhalten bevor du ganz verschwindest, und du es dir nochmal überlegst. --MaTi -Diskussion- 18:27, 22. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Jetzt reichts mir aber. Ich werde dieses Internetportal schliessen und ich werde sie dafür verantwortlich machen, sie bedeutungsloser Narr!--Anwalt Konstanz von Laempel 19:57, 18. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Hier gehts zum Disskussionsarchiv, auch wenn das keine Sau interessieren wird. ICQ Hast du egntl ICQ ??? --Mc Flesh 20:15, 21. Mai. 2007 (UTC) * Naja wenn dus hasst sonst könntest du mir ma deine Nummer geben (ich frag jetzt jeden hier in Loco) --Mc Flesh 20:18, 21. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *444-876-947--Mc Flesh 20:22, 21. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *Wieso hast du das Bild in die Brillant Wahlen gemacht--Mc Flesh 21:22, 21. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *wiso?????--Mc Flesh 21:24, 21. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Tag des Emu Admindiss *Du fieser fieser zuschlager--KAYMASTERKAY 15:37, 21. Mai. 2007 (UTC) **Ich fand die aussage von tantal "ichbinich hat wieder zugeschlagen" klasse :DKAYMASTERKAY 18:03, 21. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Kleinkrieg Ja *lol* wir spielen jetzt alle gegeneinander Age of Empires Juhu und wer hat das von euch nich?? --Mc Flesh 19:32, 20. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Gegen Tantal? *lol*....tzz..diese ganze Debatte ist einfach nur lächerlich. Trotzdem, wenn du einen guten Heerführer suchst der deine Truppen dirigiert und motiviert, dann frag mich :-D Achja, die Pferde deiner Kavallerie brauchen Wasser. HerrHamster Die Leute mukieren sich hier über Dinge, die mir nicht mal einen ernsten Gedanken wert sind...komisch, ich verstehe den ganzen Sinn auch nicht wirklich. Liegt das jetzt nur am Artikel? HerrHamster LOL HerrHamster Wir sind der gleichen Meinung, oder bin ich komplett verrückt? HerrHamster Tantalismus *Gut so. sry aber: das wäre irgendwie mobbing gewesen. Wie, so kleine Schulkinder, die in ner Gruppe einen runtermachen. Obwohl Tantal ja wirklich noch zur SChule geht --Mc Flesh 19:12, 20. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Wie alt bist du!--Tantal 21:04, 20. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Was ist in deinen Augen Tantalismus. Vandalismus, Rassismus oder Fenimismus! Um noch mal klar durchzugehen bin ich masculin und nicht fenimin!--Tantal 20:30, 20. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *Du darfst schon meinen Artikel bewerten, aber ich wollte dir nur ausdrücken das du jeden etwa das gleich grossen Stück des Kuchen abgeben sollst! Auch wenn er neu ist oder sogar Admin wie du!--Tantal 20:05, 20. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Erde *Ähem scheint so als würde sich erde ganz gut schlagen dafür ,dass es dien schlechtester Artikel ist! wie sind denn dann deine anderen--Mc Flesh 16:29, 19. Mai. 2007 (UTC) **Nein, es ist nicht vorbei, überhaupt das so ein artikel entsteht ist wirklich die unfairste aktion überhaupt. ich möchte jetzt sehen, wie es weitergeht, trotzdem solltest du dich bei ihm entschuldigen--KAYMASTERKAY 19:14, 20. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ***Falls du's glaubst oder nicht, solange ich hier Admin bin ist es meine sache, wenn andere Admins versuchen einen normalen user so niederzumachen. Aber du weißt es natürlich besser, mach ruhig weiter, du bist ja auch admin in der uncy. fragt sich jetzt nur, warum ihr so wenige normale user habt--KAYMASTERKAY 19:21, 20. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ****Keine angst, ich stänker nicht rum. trotzdem sollte man sich als admin nicht als was besonderes fühlen.--KAYMASTERKAY 19:24, 20. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *Man darf Artikeln nicht ohne Umfrage oder Erlaubnis des Besitzer beschlagnehmen. Das sehe ich eher als Diebstahl und gehört immer noch zu mir! Ausser ich verschiebe es in der Kategorie mit dem ich es jemand teile.--Tantal 13:33, 21. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Und bist du jetzt zufrieden das ich unterschreibe? :Also so jung bin ich auch nicht mehr, aber danke das du geholfen hast!--Tantal 14:16, 21. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ? Wenn du doch so hilfsbereit bist könntest du doch die alle korrigieren! Wähle dir eine oder zwei aus! Nylon Schule Falsche Rechtschreibung Cäsium Auge :Wer fragt das?--Ichbinich 20:15, 17. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Weißt du, was Tantal mit "Vandalieren" meint? Ich würde ihn ja gerne fragen, aber seine Antworten sind... äh, etwas verwirrend. --Andy Warhol 20:02, 16. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Ich muss Ichbinich und herrHamster anzeigen! Sie reklamieren wo es geht und vandaliren Alle Artikel! Solche radioaktiven Stubs sollte man einsperren! Das Element Wasserstoff ist ungewönlich weil es an einem kohmischen platz im Periodensytem ist! --Krypton *lol* --Andy Warhol 20:49, 16. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Dies ißt gemai und diskrimiert mich gegen meine mich diskriminierndnenjdn wrsndnnnn aba ich komm wida--Ichbinich 21:45, 16. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Gedicht von Tantal Die Sucht mag klein sein, aber das benehmen ist eher bemängelswert. Tantal zu vandalieren wird wohl deine Aufgabe sein und du erfüllst sie mit grossem Freud. Wenn du doch ein paar Tips geben könntest. Den ich bin jünger als du und bin nicht so gut wie du. Den du weisst, auch andere Menschen sollte man mit Respekt behandeln! Kompliment Kein Problem. Ich mein, ich sag nur was ich denke und ich denke du bist es nicht umsonst --Mc Flesh 12:00, 16. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Löschen Selbstdarsteller? Ich habe es lieber, wenn man mich egozentrischer Narzist nennt :-P Aber was hast du eigentlich gelöscht? Und warum steht bei mir das ich eine neue Nachricht habe obwohl da keine ist..und warum überhaupt wird HerrHamster gelöscht..oder hab ich was im Drogenwahn geschrieben und kann mich nicht daran erinnern..bin ich Schuld am Krieg?...Wo bin ich überhaupt..wer bin ich..*kreisch* HerrHamster Stimmt, ich bin ein nettes Kerlchen und ich kiffe gern..soll das die Welt nicht erfahren?..scherz..schon ok, das wirklich unsinn und sicherlich ein ergebnis von zu gutem gras..tschuldigung ^^ HerrHamster Streng Du bist sehr streng bei den Brillantwahlen oder?--Mc Flesh 15:58, 13. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Dürfte ich dich um eine Stimme für den Artikel Transformers bei den Brilliantwahlen bitten? HerrHamster 11:18, 13. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Tantalismus Rechtschreibung hat weder mit Person oder sonst nichts zu tun! Die meisten Fehler entstehen weil ich zu schlampig schreibe und nicht weil ich schlecht bin!--Tantal 19:07, 12. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Du meinst woll Rechtschreibung, Humor und sonst nichts! Entschuldigung aber genau diese beiden sind bei mir Mangelware ich konzentriere mich eher auf das richtige. Aber Artikeln als schlecht bewerten kannst du als wärst du dafür geboren. Auf was kommt es dir besonderst an?--Tantal 18:58, 12. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Nimm das endlich als Entschuldigung an! Mc Flesh, Tantal und RtG fertig machen macht dir anscheind Spass oder wie? Mir bekommt jetzt den Anschein das du nur Leute die du gut kennst überhaupt eine Chance gibst! Übrigens kennst du nicht mein Alter!--Wolfram 07:50, 12. Mai. 2007 (UTC) So ähnlich fing es auch bei HerrHamster an und möchte mich Entschuldigen. Aber als Admin darfst du deine Macht nicht zu sehr missbrauchen, auch wenn ich manchmal das Gefühl hätte! Ach lieber Ichbinich! Ich habe kein Rechtschreibungsfehleranzeiger und gehe immer noch in die Schule! Ich habe SimCity verbessert und jede Menge Fehlern gefunden. Mindestens 15! Ich gestehe zu das ich wirklich viele Fehler machte und habe sie auch korrigiert!--Wolfram 21:44, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Ich weiss nicht was du gegen mich hast? Anscheind willst du das ich rausgeschmissen wird.--Wolfram 21:52, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Die Rechtschreibung ist nicht unterirdisch oder sonst wie, aber Fettgedruckte Wörter sind Mangelware. Nenne mir bitte 5 Wörter die deiner Rechtschreibung zufolge falsch sind! nichts zu danken! MfG RtG --RtG 09:01, 12. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Wollt auch mal nett sein, deswegen die Pro Stimme ^^ HerrHamster Awards Welche Auflösung und Browser hast du? Es ist zwar wirklich so, dass ab einer gewissen Artikellänge der Titel verdeckt wird, aber da muss er schon weit über die Hälfte gehen --MaTi -Diskussion- 16:35, 4. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *Gehts jetz bei dir bei Artikel wo 2 Awards vorhanden sind (Mensch, Hölle,..)? --MaTi -Diskussion- 16:49, 4. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :*Sehr gut, man musste den Hintergrund der Awards einfach Transparent machen. --MaTi -Diskussion- 16:55, 4. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Du bist du ! Mc Flesh 12:32, 4. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Antwort Nichts zu danken, Lob für den, der Lob verdient ^^ HerrHamster *Vielen Dank! --Rockstar 20:59, 10. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Scheiße wo.... Schon lustig zu beobachten, was aus einem Artikel wird sobald zwei Personen die Muse haben ihn zu verbessern ^^. Jetzt gefällt er mir richtig gut..obwohl der noch offenes Potenzial hat. HerrHamster *hmm..keine Ahnung welcher Artikel das sein sollte..aber da es sowas wie Besitzrechte eh nicht gibt, ist das ganze Thema so banal das es für einen Hamster nicht der Rede wert ist. Außerdem haben Hamster ein anderes Zeitgefühl, so das eine viertelstunde seehhr lang werden kann ;) HerrHamster derPreis Hallo! Ichbinich! Ich hätte noch gerne den Wunsch das du nochmals den Weltpsychokrieg besuchen könntest und mit einer Note bewerten. Ich habe vieles neu durchgearbeitet! Du musst noch abstimmmen, welcher Artikel denPreis bekommen soll! --Andy Warhol 11:01, 29. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Nylon Mitglied IchBinIch. Du hast doch um 23.07 am 28 April den Artikel Nylon behandelt. Bitte schreibe nicht mehr einfach so ein. Ich werde melden wenn ich wieder Elemente behandle. Erst später kannst du sie weiterverfassen oder auch umkehrt. :Obwohl Kaymasterkay erzählte das du in die Artikelarbeit reinpuste sagt du das es eigentlich Kaymasterkay war. Wer sollte ich jetzt trauen. Dir oder Kaymasterkay? >=( Kann es sein, dass du zu jedem artikel ein paar neue kategorien machst??? übertreibs nicht, wenn das nochmal vorkommt, b in ich gezwungen dich zu bitten ein paar zu löschen--KAYMASTERKAY 15:59, 21. Apr. 2007 (UTC) *Ja wahrscheinlich schon. aber da du hier der meister der kategorien bist, bitte ich dich darum, dir bei den kategorien die irrelevanten herauszusuchen und la draufzusetzen--KAYMASTERKAY 16:17, 21. Apr. 2007 (UTC) **Nö, aber kann ich machen--KAYMASTERKAY 16:45, 21. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Benotung Vielen Dank :-) Freue mich immer, wenn andere über das Schmunzeln können was ich so schreibe ^^ HerrHamster 06:52, 23. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Brilliant-Wahlen Hallo :-), würdest du bitte noch für den Gott deine Stimme hinterlassen?HerrHamster 16:27, 22. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Armageddon Was spricht dagegen? Darf ich mich nur auf eine Wiki festlegen? Ich meine wenn ich jetzt fremde Artikel kopieren würde, wäre dein Einwand für mich verständlich. Aber ich kopiere doch das, was ich selber fabriziert habe. Außerdem habe ich doch eine Vorlage mit dem Verweis zum Orignaltitel eingebaut, der Originaltitel enthält zusätzlich noch Bilder was den kleinen, aber feinen Unterschied aus macht. Es ist doch so das jeder Autor positive oder negative Resonanz bezüglich seiner Artikel haben will, wenn diese dann in der einen Wiki untergehen versucht man sein Glück halt zusätzlich woanders.Finde das da nichts gegen spricht sofern man der ursprüngliche Verfasser ist bzw der Artikel nicht total verändert wurde ( von anderen Autoren ). HerrHamster 12:40, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Dazu keinen Kommentar mehr, wir haben es in der UNCY oft genug versucht, Dir mitzuteilen, dass Kopien nicht erwünscht sind--Ichbinich 15:41, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Dann solltet ihr das hier bei der Locopedia auch anmerken....Schon lustig, ihr verarscht die Wikipedia benimmt euch aber genauso schäl...HerrHamster 15:42, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Danke für deine Aufmerksamkeit bezüglich meiner Vorlage. HerrHamster 15:44, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) Exclusive Texte Ein durchaus treffendes und gutes Argument, ich verstehe völlig das es schön ist einen Artikel exclusiv zu "besitzen". Allerdings ist mein Argument der genauso gut, wenn ich als Autor gerne mehr Resonanz haben möchte, diese aber in einer Wiki nicht bekomme und meinen Artikel deswegen noch woanders veröffentliche. HerrHamster 15:48, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) Locopedia Chat Lieber Ichbinich! Ich habe jetzt als Willkommensgeschenk einen IRC-Chat für die Locopedia eingerichtet. Diesen findest du unter #locopedia. (Mit dem Schlafen gehen, ist jetzt wohl doch nichts geworden :)). Grüße Tomsen 02:33, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Okay, tut mir leid--KAYMASTERKAY 13:29, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) *no problemo--KAYMASTERKAY 20:59, 3. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *Hey Ichbinich (also du, nicht ich). Gibt es eigentlich ein möglichkeit im forum eine abteilung nur für admins zu machen?--KAYMASTERKAY 19:23, 12. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *Das wäre schon wichtig, sich besorechen zu können, wenns ums ganze geht, und chat finde nich ungeeignet, weil man die ergebnisse festhalten können sollte. Naja, ich werden tomsen bei gelegenheit mal fragen--KAYMASTERKAY 19:30, 12. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'Glückwunsch!' Du bist jetzt Admin, weil die bisherigen 3 Admins, inklusive mir, alle positiv abgestimmt haben. Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Mfg, --Andy Warhol 07:51, 29. Mär 2007 (CEST) **PS. Du hast eine Kategorie:Artikel mit Sounds erstellt. Weißt du, wie man Mediendateien hochladen kann? Geht das bei euch in der Uncy so wie mit Bildern? Scheint hier nämlich nicht zu funktionieren. --Andy Warhol 07:55, 29. Mär 2007 (CEST) *ne, ich meinte die hier gute idee, aber nach so langer zeit ist diese seite schon erfolgreicher--KAYMASTERKAY 23:40, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) *klasse, dass du auch hier bist. du weißt ja wie das funktioniert, ich werde dich zum admin vorschlagen, gruß--KAYMASTERKAY 23:24, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) *jep, und ersten eindruck bekommen? bin hier auch nur, weil die Storypedia eine partnerscchaft mit der locopedia gestartet hab. Stupidedia ist ziemlich gut geworden. natürlich werde ich hauptsächlich in der stupi arbeiten, aber ich denke das wird was großes--KAYMASTERKAY 23:28, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) *wusste ich garnicht, bist du dort angemeldet???--KAYMASTERKAY 23:32, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) :*Herzlichen Willkommen! Ich kann mich nur anschließen. Prima, dass du da bist. mfg Xqwtzs + Diskussionsseite 17:31, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) *tachau, wie findest du das neue logo???--KAYMASTERKAY 00:29, 29. Mär 2007 (CEST) *das bild? meinst du? ich find das nicht so toll, aber für den anfang in ordnung... vielleicht hast du ja bock ein cooles bild zu machen?--KAYMASTERKAY 00:38, 29. Mär 2007 (CEST) *danke wofür?--KAYMASTERKAY 01:37, 29. Mär 2007 (CEST) **ist doch auch ein super artikel ;-)... schlaf gut, ich mache nur noch ein paar vorlagen, dann gehe ich auch ins bett--KAYMASTERKAY 01:40, 29. Mär 2007 (CEST) *bist du dir sicher, dass man sounds hochladen kann???--[[Benutzer:Kaymasterkay|'K • M • K']]~[[Benutzer Diskussion:Kaymasterkay|'Labern???']]~[[Benutzer:Kaymasterkay/Bewertung|'Lob/Kritik']] 16:50, 29. Mär 2007 (CEST) *hab ich gerade auch versucht... das geht in der uncy??? goil, muss ich gleich mal ausprobieren. ich habe mir gedacht, wir nehmen als logo ein bild von den noten. guck dir ma an, ob dir eins gefällt--[[Benutzer:Kaymasterkay|'K • M • K']]~[[Benutzer Diskussion:Kaymasterkay|'Labern???']]~[[Benutzer:Kaymasterkay/Bewertung|'Lob/Kritik']] 17:07, 29. Mär 2007 (CEST) *aber es geht nicht, dass man, wenn man auf einen artikel klickt, dass direkt musik ertönt, oder???--[[Benutzer:Kaymasterkay|'K • M • K']]~[[Benutzer Diskussion:Kaymasterkay|'Labern???']]~[[Benutzer:Kaymasterkay/Bewertung|'Lob/Kritik']] 17:10, 29. Mär 2007 (CEST) *ich finde auch, dass der am besten passt--[[Benutzer:Kaymasterkay|'K • M • K']]~[[Benutzer Diskussion:Kaymasterkay|'Labern???']]~[[Benutzer:Kaymasterkay/Bewertung|'Lob/Kritik']] 17:11, 29. Mär 2007 (CEST) *habe jetzt einen song upgeloaded, wie funzt das jez???--[[Benutzer:Kaymasterkay|'K • M • K']]~[[Benutzer Diskussion:Kaymasterkay|'Labern???']]~[[Benutzer:Kaymasterkay/Bewertung|'Lob/Kritik']] 17:12, 29. Mär 2007 (CEST) *aso, ja audacity hab ich, aber ich dachte das würde cooler kommen. hilfst du mir ein paar vorlagen zu basteln???--[[Benutzer:Kaymasterkay|'K • M • K']]~[[Benutzer Diskussion:Kaymasterkay|'Labern???']]~[[Benutzer:Kaymasterkay/Bewertung|'Lob/Kritik']] 17:16, 29. Mär 2007 (CEST) *Hallo! Wenn ich was hochladen will, steht da: Bild:Ogg nicht empfohlen.jpg Kannst du hier Mediendateien uploaden? - Andy Warhol 18:23, 29. Mär 2007 (CEST) Ich hab die Betreiber von acc.de mal gefragt. Leider antworten die im Schneckentempo. Siehe hier --Andy Warhol 18:26, 29. Mär 2007 (CEST) Ja, endlich!! --Andy Warhol 10:43, 3. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Hast du keine lust dich im forum anzumelden????--KAYMASTERKAY 00:29, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) *''Ich'' habe die Locopedia nicht gesperrt. Der acc-Betreiber (die Seite, auf der Loco gehostet ist) hat alle Wikis von acc.de für nichtangemeldete Benutzer gesperrt. Einige Admins von anderen Wikis wollten ihre Wikis sperren lassen, und dann hat der acc-Betreiber das eben für alle gemacht. Naja, damit ich eine gute Begründung habe, hab ich eben auf die Hauptseite geschrieben, dass das mit Vandalismus zusammenhängt... --Andy Warhol 10:27, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) Adminwahl HerrHamster Könntest du dich an der Adminwahl von HerrHamster beteiligen? Danke --Andy Warhol 10:40, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST)